¿Japón?
by crimson.wolfie
Summary: Fate Testarossa es una famosa cantante que esta algo cansada de siempre lo mismo. Justo cuando le dan las vacaciones. Shamal y Signum la invitan a Japón. ¿Que ocurrirá? OneShot.AU.Shoujo-Ai. Comenten por favor Mi segundo Fic!


Disclaimer: No me pertenecen Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes.

OneShot, AU. **NanoFate** ^^

* * *

Fate se levantó con dolor de cabeza.

Anoche fue, por fin, su último concierto del año. Y supuestamente, tenía a partir de hoy, todo un mes de vacaciones. Pero, claro ¿Qué iba hacer en todo ese tiempo?.

Desde que es una famosa cantante y guitarrista, no tenía mucho tiempo para su vida privada.

Siempre era lo mismo.

Cantar. Tocar. Grabar. Viajar. Posar. Firmar. Y de nuevo cantar.

Pero esas eran las consecuencias de sertan famosa. Al menos se podía desahogar conduciendo suFerrari.

Pero lo que más odiaba era las personas que sehacían pasar por susamigos.

Todos, solo estaban con ella por su fama y dinero. Excepto Signum y Shamal. Sus representantes. Irónico ¿no?

Fate se dirigió a su cocina a prepararse un café bien cargado.

Más tarde, recibió un mensaje.

**Mensaje de: Shamal**

-_¿Qué será ahora? Estoy de vacaciones!-_pensó mientras abría el mensaje.

_Fate, sé que estás de vacaciones pero me gustaría pedirte un pequeño favor. No tiene nada que ver con trabajo te lo aseguro. Es solo que Signum y yo estamos preocupadas por ti. _

_Y hemos pensado si te gustaría venirte a Japón, de vacaciones, con nosotras. _

_Cogeremos el avión mañana a primera hora. Llamanos._

-¿Japón? - dijo en voz alta, sorprendida.

* * *

Al día siguiente Shamal, Signum y Fate estaban volando hacia Japón.

* * *

Hayate miró el relojy después a Vita, que no paraba de dar vueltas delante suya.

-Tranquila, Vita-chan, solo faltan diez minutos para que el avión llegue.

Vita se paró en seco y miró a Hayate. Gruñó. Y siguió dando vueltas.

Hayate solo serió ante su reacción.

Quince minutos más tarde, Signum y Shamal se encontraron con ellas.

-Shamal, Signum! - gritó Hayate abrazándolas con fuerza.

-Hola, Hayate-chan.-Contestó Shamal acariciando la cabeza de Hayate con cariño.

-¿Que tal estás?- preguntó Signum.- Espero que todo haya estado bien.

Hayate solo las sonrió y se apartó dejando a la vista a unaVita con los brazos cruzados.

-Llegáis tarde.- murmuró.

Shamal sonrió y la abrazó. Y Signum solo le acarició la cabeza.

Hayate sonrió contenta de tenerlas devuelta.- Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Espera, Hayate, falta alguien más..¿Signum..?- preguntó Shamal.

Signum solo asintió con la cabeza y se giró.- Testarossa, te estamos esperando.

Una chica con el pelo rubio y largo apareció caminando hacia ellas. Tenia la piel blanca, era alta y delgada. Parecía una modelo. Un momento..¿Acaso no lo es?

Y lo más atrayente de ella, eran sus ojos rojos.

Hayate la reconoció enseguida.-Fate!- dijo sorprendida y la abrazó.- No tenía ni idea de que fueses a venir.

-Bueno, digamos que si no fuese por ellas ahora estaría en Italia. Rodeada de mis queridasfans.- dijo con algo de sarcasmo.

Hayate solo rió, conociendo ya el carácter de la rubia.

-Bueno, Testarossa, Hayate. Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

Fate las miró dirigirse a un taxi.- Yo voy en moto Signum, os seguiré ¿de acuerdo?

Signum la miró y asintió.

El taxi arrancó y se fue, seguido de una moto negra y amarilla.

* * *

Nanoha miró a Yuuno, que cada vez la estaba poniendo más nerviosa.- Yuuno.-llamó calmadamente.- ¿Yuuno?- No recibió respuesta.- Yuuno!

Yuuno pareció despertar y miró a Nanoha.- ¿Que pasa?-preguntó nervioso.

-Creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo. No paras de dar vueltas, pareces un hurón!

Yuuno se puso blanco.-¿Como que parezco un hurón? ¿Le pasa algo a mi cara?- preguntó asustado.

Ahí si que empezó a preocuparse Nanoha.

-Yuuno, ¿sucede algo?

Yuuno que se estaba mirando, de nuevo, en un espejo la miró y suspiró.- Nanoha..hoy es el día en el que vienen Shamal y Signum...ya sabes son, aparte deVita y Zafira, la familia de Hayate.

Se oyó como unclick dentro de la cabeza de Nanoha.- Ahh..¡era eso! ¿Estás nervioso por que vas a conocer al completo la familia de tu comprometida?- se rió Nanoha.

-Na-Nanoha!- se ruborizó el pobre hurón.

Entonces sonó el móvil de Yuuno. Miró quién era y contestó.

-Hola, Hayate.- dijo algo tímido

_-Hola, hurón. Oye ya estamos de camino hacia mi casa. ¿Que te parece si vas para allá? Ya les he hablado sobre ti y creo..que te quieren conoceren especial Signum..- rió un poco._

-Oh..de acuerdo...-dijo nervioso- Nos vemos luego, Hayate.- Y colgó.

Nanoha vio muy divertida aquella escena, pero antes de que Yuuno se quejase de nuevo se fue a casa de Hayate.

Más tarde todos estaban en casa de Hayate celebrando su compromiso con Yuuno Scrya y el regreso de Shamal y Signum.

Después de una escena muy divertida en la que Yuuno le pedía permiso a Signum para poder casarse con Hayate. Y el interrogatorio que le hicieronVita y Signum incluso Shamal, todo acabó bien.

-Hey, Signum.- llamó Hayate, que estaba al lado de Nanoha.- ¿Al final no va a venir?

Signum solo la miró un momento e hizo un gesto en el que decía claramente que no tenía ni idea.

-¿Quién más va a venir Hayate?- preguntó Nanoha. Entonces vio como una chica rubia entrabaa la fiesta. Nanoha se quedó paralizada mirándola a sus ojos. Dejó de escuchar todo a su alrededor. Solo podía fijarse en ella.

-Es Fate Testarossa.- dijo Hayate, despertandola.- Ven te la presentaré.

* * *

Fate bajó de su moto y entró dentro de aquella casa. Había muchas personas bailando, riendo y bebiendo. Justo cuando entró en donde había más gente, se encontró con muchas miradas observándola, pero solo una le llamó la atención.

Una chica la miraba atentamente a lo lejos, con sus ojos azules.

Fate la vio hablar con Hayate y al momento se acercaron a ella.

-Fate!- gritó Hayate.- Esta es Nanoha Takamachi.

Nanoha miró tímidamente a Fate, y esta igual.

-Hola, yo soy Fate Testarossa.

-Bueno chicas yo me voy, que me llama Yuuno. A por cierto Nanoha ¿Por que no le haces compañía a Fate? Creo que no conoces a casi nadie y no te vendría mal eh? ¿Fate? ¿Nanoha?

Fate y Nanoha no dejaron de mirarse ni un solo momento, y no hicieron caso alguno a Hayate.

Solo existían en ese momento ellas dos.

* * *

Cuando los invitados empezaron a irse, ya de madrugada, Fate y Nanoha estaban, aún, bailando lentamente abrazadas.

Signum y Shamal que estaban medio dormidas observaban junto a Yuuno y Hayate aquella escena.

-Increíble.- decía Shamal.

-¿Quien lo iba a decir?.-comentaba Signum

Hayate solo sonrió y se abrazó más a su prometido.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.- dijo Yuuno.

Cuando Fate y Nanoha se quedaron a solas. Fate no pudo evitar mirar aquellos ojos.

-Jamás me he acercado tanto a alguien que acabo de conocer.- comentó Fate en el oído de Nanoha.

Nanoha se puso nerviosaante la cercanía de la rubia. Sus labios estaban muy cerca.

-Fate...- y sus labios se encontraron. Fue un beso muy dulce al principio. Pero luego vino otro más profundo.

Se separaron ruborizadas.

-Tengo que irme, Nanoha.

* * *

Pasó una semana desde aquella fiesta y Fate y Nanoha se habían estado viendo desde la fiesta. Pero pronto eso paró

Fate empezó a estar muy ocupada, al final sus vacaciones solo duraron tres días.

Al enterarse de que estaba en Japón, Signum no paró de recibir magníficas ofertas para unas sesiones de fotos para las revistas más reconocidas de Japón. Pero Fate no podía quitarse aquellos ojos azules de la cabeza.

En cambio, Nanoha si tenía vacaciones. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Hayate y Yuuno. Preguntándoles sisabían algo Fate, cada dos por tres. Había pasado tres días disfrutando de su compañía, había descubierto muchas cosas de ella, incluso quien era. Pero después de eso Fate empezó a estar muy ocupada.

Un día Nanoha se encontró con Fate enfrente de su casa.

-¡Fate! ¿Que haces aquí? Creía que estabas muy ocupada.

-He venido a verte, Nanoha.-dijo nerviosa.- ¿Puedo pasar?

Nanoha asintió después de abrazar a Fate. Entraron y se sentaron

-Siento molestarte, a estas horas, Nanoha.- se disculpó.- Pero estos días no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y si no te veía ahora me hubiese vuelto loca.

Nanoha se sonrojó, mientras Fate se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

-Fate..- dijo entre besos Nanoha.

- Nanoha...- paró y la miró a los ojos. Habían acabado una encima de la otra y no dejaban de besarse.- Yo...¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó ruborizada

* * *

Medio año después. Fate Testarossa daba uno de sus conciertos en Tokio.

Estaba en una habitación, esperando a que la llamasen para empezar con el espectáculo, cuando un chico entró.

-Testarossa-san, su representante le desea suerte y me ha dado esto de parte de una fan.- dijo nervioso. Le dejó la rosa encima de un escritorio.- Bueno, todo esta ya listo, la están esperando.

Fate se levantó y salió de la habitación. Cruzó hasta llegar atrás del escenario y se asomó.

Allí estaba, todas aquellas caras desconocidas que la admiraban y que conocían todo tipo de cosas de ella. Respiró hondo y siguió buscando entre el público. Pronto algo captó su atención.

-_Nanoha..._

Y salió al escenario.

* * *

**Hace tiempo que me enamoré de los Fic de NanoFate y desde que el otro día me registré aquí pues me animé a escribir alguna cosa sobre esta pareja ^^ **

**Sobretodo quería escribir algo en lo cual Fate fuese famosa o algo xD en este caso es cantante/modelo **

**Es mi segundo Fic asi que..no seais muy duros..ire mejorando..espero. xD **

**Review please!!**

**Kaon chan**


End file.
